ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
ChristinaD
History Christina Lee Morris aka ChristinaD was born and raised in Milwaukee,Wisconsin.She was mostly raised by her religious father Jacob Morris and mother Trina Smith. The lived in Milwaukee,Wisconsin where her mom was a French Professor and her father was a pastor for a local Baptist Church. She lived a normal life until the age of 18.When she vowed to become a wrestler even if it annoyed her parents. She secrectly wrestled underground (wrestling league unknown.) While being a Hip-Hop Honey. The Hip-Hop Honey Career She joined Hip-Hop Honeys at the age of 18. Rumors say it was to pay her way through college. Other rumors say it was to defy her parents strict ways. Both rumors have been denied by ChristinaD as she said in SSX Magazine "I joined Hip-Hop Honeys because they were the classiest women today.". She appereared in Juvenile's "Slow Motion" Video and several hundred others. When she became the age of 21 she was offered to pose for Penthouse. Which she declined while being a Hip-Hop Honey. Then at the age of 20 she began to receive offers from Club Jenna,Playboy,Spice and several hundred other adult companies. She declined all of them but Playboy. She quit hip-hop Honeys at the age of 21. Playboy/Underground Wrestling Career After leaving Hip-Hop Honeys for Playboy she was rumored to be dating the drummer of 30 Seconds to Mars Shannon Leto. ChristinaD and Leto denied all alligations even though photos showed up everywhere of them being together and kissing. She became a Playmate and she was also Miss December 2006. But she also was in many adult flims. The most recent video from Playboy was "Misty the Cheerleader" and "Lily Marie's Fantasies." But while she was doing adult flims she scretly wrestled under the name Maria Kay. She had several feuds with other divas underground. But she was also a 5 time underground Women's Champion. But her fall from grace happened when Gossip magazine found out about ChristyD and her underground wrestling career. Hugh Heffener than had to let the "fall from Grace" Playmate go at the age of 23. Filmography 2004 Misty The Cheerleader(2004 film) ChristyD'//' Leading Role 2006 Lily Marie's Fantasies (2005 film) Katie Morgan // Lily's Sister Rebecca WWE:Murderously Forgotten Career She joined WWE:MF on December 2, 2007 as ChristinaD. She is currently feuding with Impact! Diva Lita. But there are rumors that Edge is helping her making Lita's life a living hell. Also there is a rumor that she is helping out with Edge to make her life a living hell.But that rumor is still yet to be known.But she is awaiting her first match which is against "The Dirty Diva" Ashley Massaro. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' *Christina Bomb (Powebomb into a pin) *Christina Spike (Jumping Spike DDT) Signature Moves *Slap *Low Blow *Superkick *Tornado DDT *Clothesline *Spinning Heel Kick *Snapmare *Double Slap *Neckbreaker *Missile Dropkick Favorite Weapons * Chair Noteable Feuds * None Theme Music * "Don't Cha" by Pussycat Dolls (Current Theme) Previous and Current Stables * None Wrestlers Managed * None Category:Female Wrestlers